


For You

by Letters_to_Somebody



Series: One Missed Message [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: To: Oikawa From Iwaizumi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One Missed Message [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the over confidence for me  
It’s the childness for me  
It’s the temper for me.   
It’s the crying in the locker room to yourself.   
It’s the seeing me and letting me in  
Me.  
When I’ve done nothing but  
Berate you, tease you, knock you down a peg.  
Why me?   
It’s the softness of your heart as well as your hair,  
It’s the way you care about the team.   
It’s the way you’re an unrivaled captain.   
You control the court and your subjects with grace.   
Deep down your timid,  
Too hard on yourself.  
But not alone.   
I’ll take your hand  
I think I’ve always wanted to.   
It’s the way you glow for me.   
The way I'll glow for you


	2. You're My Protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Bokuto To: Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep the message series to a set of chapters per fandom so there's not a million small poems

You excite me,  
What’s the phrase?  
Lighting in a bottle,  
You’re two lightning bolts racing in the night  
Not even the sky can contain you.   
You excite me,  
The first thing on my mind when I wake,  
The only thing I dream about,   
Is making you smile.  
You’re subtle,  
You like to go unnoticed.   
It’s a disservice   
But I’m selfish  
I don’t mind having your toothy grin to myself.  
You make me feel special,  
Feel seen and accepted.  
You keep my pace,  
And you make my heart race.  
You make me feel like the main character.   
Hopefully I'm your main character


End file.
